


I Love To Hear You Talk

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Peridot is having trouble getting her barn-mate to talk to her. Lapis shuts down easily and would prefer to be alone. Peridot is tired of being left alone.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here is my first stab at not doing an AU. I'm pulling up so many episode transcripts to try to stick to the story somewhat. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and even though I have what feels like a million works I will try to update this at least twice a week. :) 
> 
> Please leave any comments or questions below.

Peridot fiddled with the tape recorder she held in her hand. “Log date 9 17 6, Lapis Lazuli has helped locate parts to fix my log recorder.” Peridot looked out the barn door to see Lapis sitting on the edge of the smaller than average lake her legs dipped into the water. “Ahem, Lapis Lazuli has shown herself to be a proper barn-mate. She still won’t talk about her feelings or why she wants to run away…” Peridot faltered, her log was being ruined. “Ugh, Peridot facet 5 logging off…for now,” Peridot hit the stop button on her log recorder and set in down by the hammock. 

Peridot then softly padded out the barn door and towards where Lapis was sitting. Lapis was watching the water and she had that look about her that meant she wanted to be alone. Peridot however did not want to be alone, what was the point of having someone around if they didn’t want to talk? 

“Lazuli!” Peridot called out once she was close enough to Lapis. Lapis turned her head and gave Peridot that chilling look. “Do you want to watch an episode of Camp Pining Hearts?” 

“No.” Lapis turned away and looked back down at the water. Peridot knew to be careful if she pushed too hard Lapis would just fly off somewhere Peridot couldn’t follow. 

“It will be fun. I promise to not tell you the million ways Paulette is a flawed creature.” Peridot was using her most tempting bait. Lapis wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head no. 

Peridot didn’t want to be alone again. Not another night sitting in the barn alone. She liked when Lapis spoke to her. She liked hearing herself talk but she loved when lapis spoke. It was a rare gift a treasure. She had never seen a Lapis Lazuli before she met this one and she found herself quite smitten. Peridot sat down next to Lapis her legs were shorter and didn’t even touch the water but she wasn’t a water gem. “If something is bothering me you can tell me.” Peridot tried she folded her hands in her lap but quickly changed to wiggling her touch stumps, or as Steven called them fingers. 

“Telling you things is what got me stuck here in the first place.” Lapis trailed a toe through the water. “Just go away.” 

“That was when I was working for Homeworld. It’s different now. I want to help you because we are…” Peridot didn’t know what to say next. What were they, companions, friends, barn-mates? Nothing fit. “Because I care about you.” 

Lapis let out a hallow laugh that made Peridot shiver. “You don’t care. No one has ever cared about what I think or how I feel. What’s your game Peridot?” 

“There is no game! I just want to help!” Peridot stood up now and she wanted to stamp her feet in frustration. How could Lapis not see how hard she was trying?

Lapis fixed her dark eyed gaze on Peridot, “Everyone uses me then throws me away. What do you want from me?” 

“I just want to be…” Peridot stopped talking and Lapis nodded like she knew that was what would happen. 

“Leave me alone and go watch your show.” Lapis sighed. 

Peridot walked away she had lost that battle. But she was a certified Kindergartner she didn’t give up that easily. She just had to think of a different plan of attack, something that would make Lapis smile again. Peridot walked into the barn and paced around on the old wood floors. Lapis Lazuli was unlike the Lapis Lazulis from Homeworld. She wasn’t typical of her gem. Sure she liked water when she was in the mood for it. Lapis liked a lot of things when she felt like it. Peridot stuck her tongue out and stopped for a moment. She had to think of something, what would make Lapis feel more at home? 

Peridot looked up at the couch and vision screen from where she watched Camp Pining Hearts. It could hold the answers she was looking for. Maybe after watching a season or two she’d have an idea. Percy was full of good ideas and Peridot could adapt them and make them even better. “The perfect plan!” She exclaimed to herself. She clambered up the ladder and set to work.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's plan is sprung into action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I think chapters for this story will be shorter than my other stories due to the fact I am working on so many. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment below :) 
> 
> PS: I hope to update this one again soon. It is just fun fluff...for now...

Peridot had to search around quite a bit to find the materials she needed. She worked in her tinkering corner that Lapis had her sit in when she messed with anything that could explode. This wouldn’t explode it was a simple design really. Her touch stumps however lacked the dexterity needed and she kept messing it up. It took hours to finally get it right. 

She marched outside it was dawn and the sun was coming up. Lapis watched the sun rise with her sometimes, marveling at the large star. Peridot looked around for Lapis and saw her rest on the roof of the barn. 

“Hey! Lapis! Hey!” Peridot called out she waved her little arms and finally got Lapis’ attention. Lapis sighed but her water wings sprouted from her back and she floated down with ease. 

“What is it, Peridot?” Lapis asked she was still down. Peridot could tell from the frown on her face. The way she was looking at the sun alone. It was all telltale signs of a sad Lapis. 

Peridot held one hand behind her back keeping her surprise behind her. “I made something for you, to cheer you up! Percy thought of it and I perfected it!” 

Peridot held out the item she had spent hours working on. A green twine bracelet with little green beads in it, it even had a little wrench charm on it that Peridot had made. It was supposed to represent her. “You wear it on your wrist!” Peridot exclaimed. She showed off her own wrist that had a blue twine bracelet with blue beads that matched Lapis’ gem, it had a small seashell she found on the beach as a charm. “See I have this one because it reminds me of you and this one should remind you on me.” Peridot kept the bracelet held out in her hand waiting for Lapis to take it. 

A small smile cracked on Lapis’ stoic features and she grabbed the bracelet. “How do you put it on?” 

“Oh, like this!” Peridot reached forward and untied the bracelet she then slipped it on Lapis’ wrist and tied it back not too tight but enough so it wouldn’t fall off. 

“It feels weird.” Lapis admitted. Peridot had completely forgotten her companion’s aversion to clothing. Lapis preferred to wear what was projected from her gem. 

“Sorry…” Peridot mumbled she had messed up again. She looked down at her gravity connectors. 

Lapis touched her chin and lifted her head up. “I like it, I’ll always wear it.” 

Peridot had a huge smile plastered on her face. She would never understand where Lapis was coming from with her sadness. If she was trapped alone for all those years why would she ever want to be alone? Did it have something to do with Jasper? Steven had told her that Lapis had sacrificed herself to keep Jasper at the bottom of the ocean. Trapped yet again, did Lapis feel trapped here…with her? 

“Do you want to show me your compatibility charts for the Camp Pining Hearts characters again?” Lapis asked. That was all it took for the dark thoughts to leave Peridot and she was grabbing Lapis’ hand and leading her back to the barn. This was so exciting she had just finished a new chart the other day based off of season three.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wants to try something new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff I'm gonna choke. :p Just kidding I love it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave and comments or questions below :)

After explaining her new compatibility chart Peridot insisted they watch season three of Camp Pining Hearts and then season four. At the end of season four Lapis stood up from the old butt accommodations that Steven called a couch. Humans had such strange names for obvious things. 

“I’m going to sleep.” Lapis announced. She floated down from the second story of the barn and went to the hammock where she laid down. 

Lapis enjoyed sleeping sometimes. On some occasions it would take her a long time to finally drift off. She tried to explain it to Peridot once. You have to think of nothing or maybe everything but you need to be comfortable. Peridot couldn’t think about nothing and when she thought about everything she wanted to get up and do something. 

Peridot waited laying on the edge of the second story of the barn. She watched Lapis waiting for the water gem to start snoring that’s when she knew Lapis was asleep. Peridot snuck down to the first floor scampering down the ladder. She stopped right in front of the hammock. 

She liked watching Lapis sleep. It was the only time she could get this close to the water gem and just look at her. Gems didn’t need sleep their bodies were too advanced for such basic needs. But Amethyst and Lapis both enjoyed it. Did Lapis think about Homeworld? The way it was before she was trapped in a mirror? Did Lapis know Era one Peridots? The naturally tall and gifted technicians, they were a rare sight now. Most were shattered during the war on this planet. 

Peridot wondered if she was inadequate to Lapis then. She was after all just an Era two and missing her limb enhancers. Lapis must’ve known powerful Era one Peridots. She shook her head ridding herself of the tainted thoughts. No, Lapis was her friend. They had friendship bracelets and everything. 

Peridot moved on examined Lapis’ dark blue hair that looked so floofy she wanted to just touch it. Peridot reached out with her touch stumps gently and with just two fingers she touched a stray lock of blue hair. Soft, it was so soft. Peridot looked down to Lapis’ lips they were curved slightly at the corners, she smiled in her sleep. Was she thinking of something good? If Lapis’ hair was tempting her lips were even more so. Peridot had seen Percy and Paulette meet mouths on Camp Pining Hearts before they called it a kiss. It brought the two closer at least until Percy and Pierre ended up together in season four. 

Would meeting her mouth to Lapis’ bring them closer? They had friendship bracelets, this would be the next step according to Camp Pining Hearts. Peridot leaned forward and stood on her tip toes her hands rested on the hammock and when she pushed closer the hammock flipped and Lapis fell out. 

“What?” Lapis rubbed her head and looked up at Peridot who was still holding onto the hammock. “Peridot? What was that for?” 

Peridot knew her heat sensors were out of control and her cheeks turned a brilliant light green. “I…I was testing something.” 

Lapis stood up, “While I was sleeping?” 

“Well…I wanted to try something from season two…” Peridot mumbled she scooted he gravity connectors across the wooden floor enjoying the sound it made. 

Lapis looked slightly amused now, “What from season two? A three legged race?” 

“No! A kiss!” Peridot raised her voice and then covered her big mouth. Oh stars she said it. 

“A kiss....” Lapis mused she seemed to find the whole situation funny. “Peridot, do you want me to kiss you?” 

Peridot nodded furiously. Lapis walked over to her. “You’ll have to uncover your mouth.” 

Peridot pried her hand away and looked up at Lapis. Lapis put a hand under Peridot’s chin and leaned forward. Peridot closed her vision spheres and waited. Silky lips touched hers in a tender kiss. It was just a quick peck and then Lapis let go of her chin and Peridot could swear the room was spinning. 

“I’m going back to sleep now.” Lapis said. “Wait!” Peridot grabbed Lapis’ arm. “Can I lay with you on the hammock?” 

Lapis paused thinking about it before giving her answer, “Okay.” 

Lapis got onto the hammock and with help Peridot was able to curl up next to Lapis without the hammock tossing her off. Lapis put a hand Peridot’s waist and Peridot snuggled closer to Lapis burying her face in the water gem’s chest. She smelled like sea salt and the breeze by the beach. Peridot inhaled the scent deeply and Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot pulling the small gem closer.


End file.
